


Meeting Online AU

by shocked_into_shame



Series: Marrissey Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: The Smiths
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, meeting online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 01:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/shocked_into_shame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Originally Posted on Tumblr]<br/>Prompt: Meeting online AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Online AU

Ms. Dwyer desperately wanted her son to get out into the world and meet people. However, it seemed she’d have to settle for Morrissey meeting people over the Internet; that was the compromise between them. Moz could stay in the comfort and safety of his bedroom, whilst humoring his mother. He wouldn’t, of course, make any lasting relationships. Even online, he was sure that people would instantly find him intolerable. 

Despite this, however, he fills out a profile on a website, one where you can select what type of relationships you are looking for and what kind of things you like. Moz selects ‘friendship’ as his preference, and then fills out his ‘about me’ section, which, to his chagrin, has a 500 character limit. How on earth could he possibly express his entire character in such a short space? Somehow, he manages; next, he uploads a profile picture, one of him wearing a pair of sunglasses and a tshirt with a sly grin on his face. He’d like to at least appear pleasant.

After saving, he shuts off his computer and curls up in bed to reread some Wilde poetry. However, he finds he can’t focus on the words, and ends up back on his PC, logging into the website. He, surprisingly, has a message from user “Johnny Marr”.

This ‘Johnny Marr’ fellow is rather good looking, albeit not in the conventional sense, with a blonde-streaked quiff and sunglasses. If Morrissey weren’t completely repulsed by the idea of sex, he might be attracted to this man. He clicks and opens the message.

**Johnny:** __Hi. my name’s johnny. im 20 years old and i live in Manchester 2. i couldn’t help but notice some of your musical tastes… i like a lot of the same stuff as you. i play guitar… do u play an instrument? B)_ _

Moz immediately begins to type back a response.

**Morrissey _:_** __Hello, I’m Morrissey. Technically, my name is Steven Morrissey, but I find Steven to be an absolutely abhorrent name and now I go by Morrissey alone. I can play a bit of piano (badly), but I really enjoy singing. Just not in front of people. P.S. Your lack of proper grammar disgusts me._ _

**Johnny:** __um, m8, this is the internet. u dont have to use proper grammar here. y dont u wanna sing in front of people?_ _

Moz is rather surprised. He hadn’t expected Johnny to respond after his quip about grammar. He finds himself actually wanting to talk to this man. How strange.

**Morrissey _:_** __For starters, I haven’t quite got the chance to sing in front of people. What could I even sing? Covers are so trite. Also, you most certainly need grammar in every setting; however, I won’t press. Type as you see fit._ _

**Johnny:** __well im in a band and our singer just quit. maybe u wanna audition? can u write lyrics? i cant write for shit_ _

**Morrissey _:_** __I have a degree in English. Yes, I can write lyrics, but sing in a band? I’m not so sure._ _

**Johnny** __:_ _ __i attached a recording of one of the songs ive written. listen. u may change ur mind_ _

Morrissey clicks the attached audio file, and a recording of, presumably, Johnny playing the guitar begins to play. He has a strange style; it seems like a fusion of surfer rock and folk guitar. Moz’s ears instantly perk up and he already has a first line and a melody in his head.

**Morrissey _:_** __When can we meet?_ _


End file.
